frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Queen chapter six
| airdate = March 19, 2015 | rating = G | wordcount = | previous = Chapter Five | next = Chapter Seven }}Elsa said "So, how do I get Kristoff to notice me?" "Go down there. Mingle a little" was Olaf's suggestion. "Give him pretty smile" was Marshmallow's, while Beatrix said "and if his eyes look anywhere below your eyes, don't slap him! That's just him being attracted to you" Elsa grabbed a cloak and covered herself with it as she went to the door, Beatrix hugging her legs(being only tall enough to reach that height) as she said "good luck Elsa" After she left, Beatrix waved her goodbye and closed the door, turning back to Olaf and Marshmallow saying "so. What should we do now?" Marshmallow sat on the ground and said excitedly "ooh! Ooh! We could have party!" as Beatrix said "you two ever played poker before?" Back in Arendelle, Anna was holding a wooden prodder and standing on her bed saying "Baljós Dolosis of Weselton. I, Princess Anna of Arendelle, daughter of King Adgar and Queen Idun of Arendelle, come here today to challenge you to a duel for the throne of Arendelle, so named after my ancestor King Aren of Delle. I wish to reclaim my kingdom from your tyranny" Hans listened to this from outside the room, reporting back to Weselton. "She'd dare challenge me? (laughs) I guess she's even stupider than I thought" "Well, she seems to know your name pretty well, Baljós" Hans said with a sarcastic smirk on his face. "Hans, dear boy. Can I ask you something?" "What?" Hans asked, only for Weselton to put a blade to his neck and say "don't ever call me that again! You hear me?" As he saw the knife, Hans noticed that it was made completely out of ice. He wondered about this, only for Weselton to put the ice-knife closer and say "answer the question!" "Y-y-yes, sir" Hans coughed as the blade was removed. "Good. Now then, what to do about this...challenging business?" "I'm not sure, sir. There were too many people to challenge back in the Southern Isles so, I'm not sure how it works" "Now that I think about it. What have I to fear? Ha ha, Anna's eighteen. She has to wait at least three years until she can run a kingdom, and I doubt she'll be here in three years a-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haa-haa!" "What about Elsa?" "Els-hm. Oh yes. Completely forgot about that one. Well, it's surprising enough that Elsa survived, well, what if I went up there myself to sort her out!" Elsewhere, Kristoff was sitting with Sven next to a fire as he cut up ice and loaded it onto his sled. "Hey mountain man" a voice said, prompting Kristoff to turn around and point his pick axe out to defend himself. Elsa screamed in fright and put her hands in the air in surrender, Kristoff sighing and said "oh, sorry" "Phew. That was close" Elsa said as Kristoff got back to work. Elsa flicked her hair aside and said "Hello...Kristoff. Do you remember me?" "Oh yeah. You're that girl who came by earlier. Um... Elphaba, right?" "It's Elsa. Actually. And this is Sven, right?" Elsa asked as she stroked the reindeer's head, accidentally freezing some of his fur with her hand, quickly hiding it behind the rest of his fur when Kristoff turned around. Elsa stood straight with her hands behind her back, Kristoff raising an eyebrow suspiciously as he said "are you okay?" "Yep. Yeah. Never better. Never better" "You sure? Cause you seem kinda jittery" "Ha ha ha ha. Who's jittery. Am I jittery. No no. I'm not jittery. You're jittery!" Elsa said in a panic with a fake smile on her face. "Okay, just to know you're alright" Kristoff went back to work as he began chipping at the ice. Elsa tried to speak through the noise as she said "so, Kristoff. I was wonderi-(dodges icicle) wonder(dodges icicle) wondering if y-(dodges icicle) if you would like t-(dodges icicle) to... accompany me t-(dodges icicle) to watch the su-(dodges icicle) the sunset on the North Moun-(dodges icicle) I would b-(sigh) do you want to-(dodges icicle) doyouwannawatchthesunsetwithmeontheNorthMountaintomorrownight! (groans in annoyance)" "Sorry, what was that. I couldn't hear you?" Kristoff said as he got up. Elsa inhaled heavily and said "I was just wondering if you would like to watch the sunset with me tomorrow night on the North Mountain" "Uh, sure" "Really?" Elsa asked, her face suddenly brightening up with excitement. "Sure. I'm never doing anything after work anyway" "Oh, great! Well, you can go over to the peak over there. See, where the cloud is. I'll be there about seven" "Sounds great. See you there" Kristoff said before kissing Elsa on the cheek to say goodbye. Elsa was back to her jittery, excited state as she felt her cheek and said "o-o-ok-ok-oka-okay. That's g-gr-gre-grea-great! I'll s-se-see you t-th-the-ther-there. Bye" as she ran up the mountain. Back in the Ice Palace, Olaf, Beatrix and Marshmallow were playing cards. Olaf put a 3 forward and smirked, only for Marshmallow to throw down an Ace and say "surprise, motherfu- "I just got a date!" Elsa yelled as she barged in. She started to do a chicken dance in a circle, this soon becoming a Gangnam Style-type dance as she sang "I just got a date. Date! I just got a date. Date! What's my name? ELSA! What did I get! A big old date with a capital D, bitch!" "Well, you seem happy" Beatrix said as Elsa began to bust some break-dances on the floor, only for the latter to stand up and said "oh, I'm sorry. Didn't you get the news. I JUST GOT A DATE! Ha ha!" "Who's it with?" Olaf asked, only for Beatrix to slap him over the back of the head and say "who do you think, snow-brain! Kristoff!" "Oh yeah, and he was so cool about it. It's like we were an old married couple. And then he kissed me" Elsa said as she felt her cheek. "I could feel him stealing my heart away. I haven't felt so warm, and loved since...since..." "Anna was born?" Beatrix asked. Elsa answered "yeah" as she looked down at Arendelle and saw the townspeople. She saw Kai and Gerda walking hand in hand through the street, and smiled. Elsa: So many times out there I've watched a happy pair Of lovers walking in the night They had a kind of glow around them It almost looked like Heaven's light Beatrix smiled as she passed Elsa a small snowball, which Elsa made into a sculpture of Kristoff. I knew I'd never know That warm and loving glow Though I might wish with all my might No face as terrible as my face Was ever meant for Heaven's light Olaf made a small sculpture of Sven while Marshmallow drew a picture of Anna and Elsa with a crayon as he passed it to Elsa. But suddenly an angel has smiled at me And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright I dare to dream that he Might even care for me And as the sun comes down tonight Elsa finished off on the sculpture of Kristoff and placed it on the mountain model next to the sculpture of herself, while Olaf added in the Sven model and brought Anna's sculpture to the bottom of the mountain. My cold, dark tower seems so bright I swear it must be Heaven's light Anna paced back and forth in the empty ballroom. She had stuck a pair of glasses on her pillow and stood it upright, saying "surrender now, Weselton, and I'll let you live!" before putting her hand to her ear and pretending to listen to the pillow. When no answer came, Anna said "very well. On guidance!" as she sliced the pillow in half. "Um, I think you mean en garde" a voice said. Anna screamed and pointed a rapier in the voice's direction, before lifting her hair out of her face and seeing who it was. "Oh...uh, Harry, right?" "It's actually Hans, your highness" "Yeah, yeah. Hans, got it. Thanks for the advice. Now, in case you don't mind, I need to practice winning my kingdom back" Anna answered as she turned back to the pillow and said "on garden!" as she began to lacerate it further. "Winning your kingdom back? What gave you that idea?" "What happened today at the festival's opened my eyes what crazy ass Arendelle has to call Regent!" "Oh yeah, I've heard. It's all over the news. Puerile princess provokes panic at party! You've really been driving the Duke around the bend" "Well, it's not my fault that he's a sexist asswipe!" Anna said as she dropped the rapier and began to tear apart the pillow with her bare hands. Back at the mountain, Beatrix was holding a thurible and filling it with rosemary incense. She hung it up on a beam and rocked it from side to side gently. She walked into Elsa's room, where she lay in her bed wide awake. "Elsa? Are you awake, honey?" "Uh... No" Elsa answered as she turned toward the wall. "Oh good, just checking" Beatrix said. "Beatrix?" "Yeah" "What if everything goes downhill tomorrow? You know, with Kristoff. Look, I feel lucky enough to actually get a date, and he probably doesn't consider it that" "Well, if it goes bad, then Kristoff's missed out on a great girl. Besides, we'll always be here for you" Beatrix answered as she rustled Elsa's hair. "I know" "Who knows, maybe he can help control your powers. You might be able to go down to Arendelle after all" "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves" "Goodnight Elsa" "Goodnight Beatrix" Elsa said as she closed her eyes and drifted off. Meanwhile, back in Arendelle Hans talked to Weselton, who said "so, any updates on the challenging business" "Well, she called you a sexist asswipe, if that's what you mean" Hans laughed. "You won't have that smile on your face when your head's no longer on your body! I can guarantee that, young man! Just remember where else you could be right now!" Hans tried not to think about his life back on the Southern Isles, but he just couldn't help himself. (FLASHBACK) A young boy walked through the castle alone. He was only about seven years old, and he was wondering what his brothers were doing. Two of them, aged nine and ten, ran down the hallway laughing, brushing past the young boy carelessly. As the boy tried to pick himself up, a hand reached out to him. It was his fifteen year old brother, saying "come on Hans, up you get" "Thanks, Aksel" Hans said as his brother helped him to his feet. "Aksel. Come here dear" a voice said, Aksel saying "I'm coming Mom. See you round, Hans" as he went into the other room, Hans saying "bye" (FLASH-FORWARD) Memories of his kind brother Aksel managed to help with the memories of the other eleven, but then he asked "look, Weselton. What do you plan to do with Princess Anna?" "Hans, I wish to convert Arendelle into a democracy. As my friends back in Weselton say, "Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer" "I don't speak Weseltinian, sir" "It's German, Hans. People speak German in Weselton. It means One Nation, One Empire, One Leader" "Isn't that already happening here in Arendelle" "Yes, but the soon to be one leader is a stupid child! When she's... out of the way, I'll rally the people of Arendelle and we shall rise from the sad loss of the royal family. It's too bad Elsa had to live in self-imposed exile like that. Otherwise, I'd have a much more fitting assisstant" "Oh sure, let's just insult me when I'm right next to you" Hans said sarcastically. "Hans, have you ever wondered how Princess Elsa got these powers?" "Well, maybe. She was born with them, right?" "Yet her parents weren't. And neither was Anna. Elsa was the um... chosen one!" Weselton said as he removed his glove. Hans wondered what was going on, only for Weselton to swish his hand, causing a bright blue light to fly from his hand and make a knife-shaped icicle just like the one he threatened Hans with earlier. Hans gasped at this, saying "wh-wha-what are you?" "A master of ice and snow. A power that was passed down to my father, to me, and now, to Elsa" "Wait. No. You can't be Elsa's fa- "No, you fool! I'm not related to Elsa. I was her nanny" (FLASHBACK) The Queen screamed in agony as Weselton pulled the child out. "Calm down woman. Screaming's not going to make it any better!" Weselton complained, before finally he could see the strawberry blonde hair of the baby. When no one was watching, Weselton took off his glove and pressed his hand onto the child's head, inserting ice into the baby's heart. Suddenly, the Queen was silent, her screaming being replaced by the crying of her infant daughter. Weselton held the baby in his arms and said "why, it's a beautiful baby girl" as the King and Queen took their child in their arms with smiles on their faces. "What should we call her?" The King asked, the Queen saying "what about your mother's name? Elsa?" "Yes. Elsa. Our little angel" A few months passed. Elsa sat in her cradle as she laughed and rocked from side to side. Suddenly, she was surprised when her parents entered, causing the bed to turn to solid ice under her feet. The King and Queen were shocked as they noticed Elsa's strawberry blonde hair had become a bright shade of platinum blonde. The King said "what is going on here? Wait, I know where we have to go" Looking through the library, they finally found the map that they were looking for. Riding deep into the words into a small valley filled with small, round rocks, the King said "well, this should be the place" Suddenly, all the rocks began to shake, rolling over and surrounding the royal family. The rocks then uncurled themselves, revealing small, rock-skinned troll creatures. One of them said "(gasp) it's the king!" "And the Queen too" "Get Pabbie!" another troll said, only for an elderly, grass-cloaked troll to roll forward and say "there is strange magic here. Your majesties. Your daughter, Elsa" "Yes" "With the power of ice and snow" Pabbie added as he felt Elsa's forehead. "She has had these powers since the day of her birth. They are beginning to take effect" "What must we do" "There is nothing we can do. Her power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger. Until she learns to control her power, fear will be her enemy" "Very well. After all, she's only a child. She hasn't done anything dangerous yet" "But remember, she must try to control herself. Being stressed only makes her more powerful, and more dangerous" "Good" Pabbie said. After the royal family had left, a troll said "hey, look down here!" Pabbie said "what is it, Bulda?", Bulda pulling back the leaf and revealing a baby boy in a basket with blonde hair. "Aw cutie. Can we keep him?" "Though the King and Queen knew it not, I secretly helped Elsa to control her powers without her realizing. It went rather well for the first three uneventful years, until the day that little nightmare was born." Elsa saw the damage she had done, seeing Anna's white streaked hair. Seeing the open window, she climbed out and ran. (FLASHFORWARD) "And that's the long and pitiful story of Elsa the Ice Witch" Weselton concluded. "Well, if Elsa's helping Anna, she might just become known as Elsa the Snow Queen" Hans mocked. "Don't worry, Hans. I've got a little plan in my head. One that'll keep Elsa out of the way. Ha ha ha" Weselton answered before breaking into song. Weselton: Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quaking When I'm in charge they'll treat me with respect I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking So much for politically correct Up 'til now I've pulled my punches I intend to eat their lunches No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me If you think that I'm hard-hearted Well, let me by, I haven't even started No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree Soon as my witchcraft has zinged them I'll gain control of the kingdom As for Anna, well that's tragic 'Cause I'm going back to that old black magic Good behaviour? it's so much duller Time to show my one true colour Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history Vengeance is what I believe in I don't get mad, I get even Anna won't get to the throne 'cause I won't bring her So I'll zap up a date who's a real dead ringer Up to no good, I love plottin' 'Cause I'm so good when I'm rotten No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see (wait and see) I'll become that nasty, naughty, very spiteful Wicked, wayward, way delightful Bad guy I was born to be Hans: One more time Weselton: Lying, loathsome, never tender Indiscreet repeat offender No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me! (spoken) Thank you thank you, I'll be here all week! Ha ha ha! Category:The Snow Queen chapters Snow Queen chapter six, The